


Key Recovery

by Unfeathered



Series: Keyverse [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-11
Updated: 2007-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Once the Master's dead, Jack wants his TARDIS key back
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Jack Harkness
Series: Keyverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570426
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Key Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 11 September 2007 in the comments to [Jadesfire's](https://jadesfire.livejournal.com/) [The Key](http://heretoutopia.livejournal.com/32731.html), in response to that, her connected drabble, and the questions we found ourselves asking. The Jack you see here is her Jack from that story.
> 
> Later posted to my LJ [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/22197.html).

The first thing Jack does when he has a moment to himself is look for his key.

He took it off, or had it taken off him – he can't quite remember; a lot's happened – and then… No. He can't remember. But he hasn't got it now. And it's panicking him. He _has_ to have it.

There's a tap on his shoulder and the Doctor says quietly, "Here." Jack turns. His key, dangling from that same bit of string. Jack grins, overwhelmed with relief, and looks inquiring. "Found it in his pocket," the Doctor says, offhandedly. "Thought you might want it."


End file.
